


Excerpt - You've Got A Missed Call

by your_narratress



Series: Patreon Previews - April 2021 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Eruri Modern AU, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Office, Office Work, Phone Calls & Telephones, aot - Freeform, eruri - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_narratress/pseuds/your_narratress
Summary: Levi and Erwin have met each other at their office jobs and they have been together for quite some time by now. But it seems to Levi that Erwin lost interest in him. His behavior causes Levi to shut his husband out.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: Patreon Previews - April 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193618
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Excerpt - You've Got A Missed Call

It was 8 pm in the evening of a sunny, but still cold day in spring. Levi closed the door of their apartment behind himself and crashed down the keys on the table next to it. He then proceeded through the hallway while taking off his jacket and flinging it to a nearby chair. His teeth were clenched. His jaw was almost hurting from all the pressure he had put on it on the way home. He had nearly gotten into a car accident because he hadn’t been able to focus on the traffic.

The apartment felt empty. Erwin wasn’t home yet. Of course, Levi didn’t know whether he was coming home at all.

“Tch,” he angrily spat out into the silent room. He sat down on the chair he had just thrown his jacket at, in order to take off his shoes. The very moment he sat down, his body instantly relaxed and caused his facade to break. The feeling in his chest intensified and tears broke from his eyes. Angry at himself, he ignored them and reached down to untie his shoelaces. After shoving the black shoes off of his feet, he let them just lay there on the floor.

He wondered what it would feel like waking up in the morning without his husband. Probably Levi’s sleeping issues would become worse again.

Now he just sat there and felt the tears roll down his face. He was physically exhausted from the long day at work. Just like last week and the week before, and the entire month before that, he had stayed late, doing extra hours. Erwin worked in the same department as him – that’s how they had met each other three years ago. But Levi barely had contact to him during work time. And throughout the last weeks, there hadn’t been much contact to him at all. That was the reason why Levi had gone to Erwin’s office today during his very short break. He had been angry again, and all the work that had to be done didn’t exactly raise his mood. But Levi didn’t get the chance to talk to Erwin. His husband denied him entry to his office, saying he was busy. And he was busy, since there were two other colleagues in his office at the time. Being rejected like that in front of others, Levi’s anger had gotten worse. Not long after that they had met in the small kitchen at the end of the hallway, Levi asking, “So, what was so important?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Oh, fine. Then is it my business that my own husband treats me like shit?” Erwin had glared at him madly.  
“Watch your tone.”

“Why? I’ve got nothing to lose, have I? Since it looks like I’ve already lost you. You don’t seem interested in this relationship anymore.”

Erwin had looked at him blankly, then just said, “Yeah. You’ve got nothing to lose.” After that, he had left.

And afterwards, Levi hadn’t been able to focus on his work anymore. He had just sat there with that pain in his chest, a dazed look in his eyes, and ignored various phone calls. When he hadn’t been able to take it anymore, he had left his workplace and driven home, knowing that he would be by himself that night.

Sitting at home, he remembered how they had always left work together when they first started dating.

Erwin’s words resounded in his head. _You have nothing to lose_. Levi wanted to scream, punch something, punch someone. But he just sat there in silence. That was until he thought about Erwin coming home, apologizing to him, kissing him gently and hugging him. He felt a new rush of tears coming up, thinking that that wasn’t likely to happen. His mood changed and his face became an angry mask again. No, it wasn’t likely. And he would make sure Erwin wouldn’t come through this door to try and get away with what he had said and done the last weeks. No, Levi wouldn’t listen to his apologies anymore. He wouldn’t even be tempted.

He stood up, walked to the door and locked it several times from inside the apartment, leaving the key in the lock so Erwin wouldn’t be able to open it from the outside. But after he did it, Levi’s energy faded away again and he just stood there. It was so silent. If he went to bed, there would be nobody next to him whose light breath he could listen to, or snuggle up to like … it felt like years ago.

Levi thought about taking a shower. But no, he just hadn’t got any energy for it. What about going to work on the next day? Oh no. No. He was almost panicking at just the thought of it. What if he ran into Erwin there again? After spending the night alone, being rejected by the man he loved?

[...]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!  
> If you want to read the full story, make sure to check out my [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/your_narratress/) for more updates!  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> Your Narratress :)


End file.
